Las apariencias engañan
by Amigas Locas
Summary: Sí, nada es lo que parece. La aventura comienza en Hogwarts para nuestros merodeadores, las divinas de Hogwarts, Lily y sus amigas, y un par de Ravenclaws. ¿Cómo podrá acabar esto? Una historia alocada, intrigante y, cómo no, con mucho amor! :
1. Camino a Hogwarts

_Todos/as sabemos que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

¡Hola! Aquí estamos con nuestra nueva hisoria que de verdad esperamos que os guste y que os entretenga. Porque nos hace mucha ilusión a las dos. Es la primera que hacemos juntas, y la verdad es que se hace divertido hacerla. Intentar por lo menos disfrutar de la lectura XD

* * *

**"LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN"**

**1. Camino a Hogwarts**

Tres personas atravesaban la gran estación de King's Cross. Dos de ellas eran chicos jóvenes, ambos muy guapos de los cuales uno de ellos, el de los ojos avellana, llevaba gafas. El otro caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios con un brillo divertido en sus ojos grises, tratando de no reír. La tercera persona era una mujer, de edad algo avanzada sin llegar a la vejez, y había estado hablando durante todo el camino:  
-…y procura portarte bien este curso… Por lo menos intenta que no llegue a las cien cartas, que el año pasado recibí doscientas ochenta y tres cartas de tus profesores…, inténtalo, ¿vale?-le decía la señora Potter a su único hijo que era el chico de gafas que andaba a su lado con una sonrisa falsa tratando de no explotar ante la actitud de su madre.  
Su apuesto amigo que caminaba a su lado, lo que intentaba era no soltar una estruendosa carcajada para no avergonzar más a su amigo. Pero está claro que James se dio cuenta de la actitud de Sirius  
-¡¡Y péinate, por Dios!!-añadió su madre. Cómo si no supiera que era un caso perdido…  
James chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y rodó los ojos con pesadez. Su madre giró la cara, mirándolo. El chico cambió su cara a por una ancha sonrisa de "felicidad"  
-Sí, mama…  
-Hijo mío… ¿lo tienes todo? ¿Seguro que no te falta nada?-preguntó la señora Potter mirando a su hijo de arriba a abajo ya que la barrera estaba justo al lado.  
-Seguro, mamá-suspiró James que dirigió una mirada furiosa a Sirius que se estaba partiendo de la risa en su propia cara. Y es que, en un intento de comprobarlo, la madre de James había abierto su maleta dejando caer a su osito _Possy._  
-Traidor…-pensó con amargura, mirándolo aun. ¿Qué hace riéndose de mí? ¿Qué acaso no era su mejor amigo?-se debatió internamente comprobando que la cara de Sirius empezaba a ser morada.  
-Ay… cuídate mucho, no te pasará nada, ¿no? Estás bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó su madre algo nerviosa poniendo su mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Ante la mirada de réplica de James añadió-: Mira que no quiero levarte ya malo a Hogwarts… ¿Qué necesitas? Ay… cuídate de novias que con esa carita tan linda que tienes difícil será resistirse-dijo su madre pícara dándole un cachete en la mejilla derecha, aunque no sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto.  
James consiguió zafarse de su madre y junto a su amigo atravesó la barrera de los andenes 9 y 10 llegando al andén 9 y ¾, el andén que le llevaría a Hogwarts. Nada más atravesarla su apuesto amigo, después de James, este último habló con firmeza:  
-Ni una palabra de lo que acabas de ver, ¿entendido?-Sirius asintió, pero más que sentirse amenazado trató de aguantarse la risa y tratar de no visualizar la cara de James una vez más ante la actitud de su madre.  
-El osito Possy…-pensó el chico de ojos grises antes de empezar a carcajearse de nuevo.  
Atravesaron la multitud de personas que había por la estación llegando al tren que le correspondía pasa ir a Hogwarts y subieron en él. Se sentaron en el primer vagón que encontraron y esperaron a que sus otros amigos llegaran a él, lo cual era bastante complicado dando por hecho que se sentaron en un vagón cualquiera en lugar del que solían ir desde el primer curso que dieron en Hogwarts.

Remus lupin era uno de los chicos mas estudiosos y perfectos de todo Hogwarts junto con su mejor amiga Lily Evans. Remus formaba junto con James, Sirius y Peter el grupo de los merodeadores, conocido por toda la escuela. Era un chico de estatura considerada, pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, a veces de piel pálida debido a su "pequeño problema peludo" como decían sus amigos. Era algo que él no quería que supiera nadie… Y si ellos lo sabían era porque lo habían descubierto ellos por su cuenta.  
Lily sin embargo no era para nada tan alta, apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y era muy menuda. Su pelo era pelirrojo, recogido siempre en dos coletas, una cola alta, o bien dos trenzas. Sus ojos eran de un verde muy bonito consiguiendo una mirada dulce y simpática, debajo de ellos había unas cuantas pecas pequeñas graciosas, recorriendo sus mejillas dándole un aspecto infantil del que ella no quería poseer.  
Ella esperaba al chico para entrar con él al vagón de los prefectos donde se solían reunir siempre, cada principio de curso en el tren.  
-Hola Remus- saludó con simpatía entrando en el tren a su lado- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó mientras empujaba, sin querer, a un Griffindor de segundo curso que estaba delante. Se disculpó rápidamente y Remus rió por lo bajo.  
-Bien-contestó con simpleza- Fui a Grecia con mi familia... pero no estuvimos apenas. Visitamos algún monumento de Atenas y poco más-comentó sin importancia.  
-¡Qué divertido!, ¿no?-opinó la chica junto a él pasando por los pasillos entre el resto de los estudiantes que se saludaban con alegría después de las vacaciones.  
-Si bueno, estuvo bien-admitió-¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó

-Yo estuve todo el verano en casa, con mi hermana....-respondió Lily con un suspiro, ya que desde que iba a Hogwarts la relación con su hermana era bastante fatídica. Esto ya lo sabía Remus por lo que respondió:  
-Algún día se le pasará y volveréis a estar igual que antes...-dijo, quizá, poco convencido.  
-No lo creo, me odia-dijo recalcando cada letra de la palabra.

-¡Venga ya!-trató de animarla Remus- No creo que sea odio. Es demasiado fuerte para que lo sienta tu hermana por ti, ¿no crees?-dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Si lo creo, Remus, no la conoces bien... Pero cambiamos de tema, ¿no?-dijo intentando olvidar ese tema que no le ponía demasiado bien.  
Remus la miró algo desconfiado. Trató de decirle algo para animarla, pero vio a Lily sin ganas de hablar sobre el tema. Se pasó el pelo hacia atrás, suspirando.  
-Deberíamos ir entrando al vagón de prefectos y todo eso, ¿no crees?-dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir  
-¡¡Sí!! Qué ilusión volver a Hogwarts ¿no?-dijo mientras se formaba una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro  
Remus rió, asintiendo.  
-Siempre se echa de menos volver a casa-admitió.  
Lily observó como cada año a los niños de primero, como nerviosos despedían a sus padres y se preguntaban qué les esperaría en el castillo. Tras ver a Remus ponerse en marcha para ir al vagón de los prefectos ella hizo lo mismo.  
En otro vagón, un tanto más apartado del vagón de los prefectos estaban las amigas de esta prefecta pelirroja. Eran tres y hablaban entre ellas de sus vacaciones de verano y comentaban, entre risas, alguna anécdota que otra.  
Maggie Ryan contaba la boda de su hermana mayor, la cual, al parecer, había sido divertidísima. Ella era una chica corriente, de ojos marrones y de pelo castaño claro, no llamaba la atención. Ni muy guapa, ni fea. Ni alta, ni baja. Era bastante simpática, eso sí.  
Contaba la boda de una manera muy divertida, la imitación de su abuela hizo que Jean Shegdock riera hasta decir basta. Como siempre cuando se reía, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas destacando en la piel tan blanca que tenía, era alemana y sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio platino destacaban en su grupo. Era muy guapa, bastante, a decir verdad. Tenía bastante éxito y quizá era algo que le daba mucha envidia a Sarah Bloom, la tercera chica del vagón.  
Ella también era guapa, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con Jean, y quizá la envidia hacía que no se llevaran muy bien entre ellas. Siendo ella morena y con ojos verdes salvajes, la chica rubia tenía cierto encanto extranjero y solía llamar más la atención que ella.

A Maggie le gustaba ser la más "payasa" de las cuatro, y sus locuras era una de las cosas que hacía que le cayera bien a todo el mundo y a ella le encantaba ser la protagonista y sin bien no destacaba por su físico, destacaba por su ingenio y su buen humor

-Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho vosotras? Ya sabéis que a mí me encanta ser la "prota" pero también me interesa lo que habéis hecho vosotras-dijo mientras todas empezaban a reír.

Siete eran las reinas del colegio. Siete eran las chicas más guapas y especiales. Siete eran las chicas que atravesaban los vagones apartando a toda la chusma que aparecía, pasando cercanas a ellas.

Catorce eran las piernas que se movían a la vez. Derecha, izquierda, derecha izquierda. Marcando un compás.

Catorce eran las manos que llevaban la manicura recién hecha. Catorce eran los ojos que habían sufrido transformaciones con el rímel

Catorce eran, en definitiva, los kilos de maquillaje que habían gastado para esa alucinante entrada al nuevo curso.

Más de siete bocas eran las que babeaban por esas siete chicas

Catorce ojos eran los que iban buscando sus nuevas víctimas para este curso

Siete eran los labios que se movían de manera insinuante, mordiéndoselos de manera atrevida.

Esas siete siluetas ficharon pronto el vagón en el que se iban a sentar. Y no había que ser muy inteligente para averiguar que la proximidad del vagón fichado, y la cercanía del vagón merodeador no era una simple coincidencia.

Mery Rose fue la primera en decepcionarse al abrir las puestas del vagón, ya que era ella la que estaba delante. La pobre chica de pelo negro oscuro como la noche casi suelta un grito desgarrador al ver que estaba ocupado por nada más y nada menos de las dos chicas con menos clase que había visto en su vida. Paseo sus ojos verdes por sus sudaderas, anchas y poco ajustadas y creyó que se iba a desmayar ahí en medio. Sophie Stwear, su perrito faldero personal, fue la segunda en mirar. Y los demás perritos falderos, eso sí, no tan personales, imitaron a las dos chicas y miraron, se escandalizaron tanto como Mery Rose.

-¿Pero no sabéis que este vagón está reservado para nosotras?-preguntó Meggan Dunaway, siento la primera en hablar.

-¿Es que acaso pone vuestro nombre en algún lado?- respondió Emily Byron con otra pregunta haciendo como que buscaba sus nombres por todo el vagón.

-¿Y a ti no te han dicho que responder con otra pregunta es de mala educación?-dijo Mery Rose alzando levemente una ceja

-Puede que me lo hayan mencionado alguna vez. Pero qué quieres... con tu cara me asusté y olvide incluso mis modales-siseó mirándola con la ceja alzada Emily.

-Mira guapa, no le eches la culpa a su cara que ambas sabemos que tu inteligencia no da para acordarte de algo, y menos de unos modales que no tienes-contraatacó Elisabeth

Emily la miró aburrida:

- ¿Has acabado? Es que se que estás hablando pero solo escucho "bla, bla, bla".

**-¡**Mira niñata...!-empezó a decir Elisabeth, algo fuera de lugar, pero fue cortada por los cuatro merodeadores

-¿A qué viene este jaleo?-preguntó James que había abierto la puerta con rapidez y la corriente hizo que su pelo se moviera de manera que le daba un aire bastante atractivo.

-Las niñatas estas, que nos han quitado nuestro vagón- respondió Sophie removiendo su pelo y sacando pecho en cuanto vio a Sirius Black, gran conquistador, asomándose por la puerta con una sonrisa galante y con la ceja levantada.

-Chicas... tranquilas-dijo con un guiño de ojo hacia Mery Rose, la cual respondió mordiéndose los labios y mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Emily y Susan miraron a Sirius con perplejidad... tanto ego no podía caber en una persona. Ambas suspiraron y, aunque Susan lo hacía enamorada, Emily lo hacía cansada. "Son todos iguales"-pensó con pesadez.

-Bueno, ¿vais a hacer algo, chicos?- preguntó Sophie mirando a los cuatro merodeadores y retorciéndose el dedo en el pelo quedándose enganchado y quitándole importancia con una risita, siempre con ese aire de "soy la mejor" aunque todo el mundo sabía que solo era un perrito faldero más de Mery Rouse

Peter ya se había asomado al vagón hace tiempo y Remus, que había sido el último, volteó los ojos ante lo ridículo que le parecía la chica. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le echó una ojeada a las demás.

-No sé lo que queréis que hagamos...-dijo James indiferente, a él le preocupaba mas ir a conquistar a su pelirroja que quedarse a defender a niñas llenas de maquillaje.

-¡¡Ah!! Por favor-suspiró Emily echando la cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez- no creo que aguante esto mucho más-dijo levantándose y empujando a la gente para poder salir del vagón-esto es peor que el infierno-masculló por lo bajo llegando solo a oídos de Remus y Sirius. De los cuales el primero se rió y el segundo levantó la ceja, algo ofendido.

-Espera, Emily-dijo Susan-Esto no es bueno para la salud-comentó y salió detrás de ella.

-Al fin se fueron esas pesadas-dijo Mery Rouse con una de sus mejores sonrisas, y se sentó, seguida de todos sus perritos falderos

-Sí… oye…-comentó James mirando hacia el vagón y viendo como por los pasillos pasaba su pelirroja-que me voy. Adiós.

-¿Nunca se cansará de perseguir a esa pelirroja?- preguntó Sophie, ya que todos los presentes sabían que a James le volvía loco.

"¿Y tú nunca te cansaras de perseguir a Sirius?"-pensó Remus pero, no obstante, no dijo nada y se limitó a negar con la cabeza y colocar una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

Mientras, en otro lado del vagón, James empezaba su nueva rutina escolar.

-¡Ey, pelirroja! ¿No quieres salir conmigo?-gritó James, mientras Lily se volteaba ya que no se había dado cuenta de que el pesado de Potter ya la estaba persiguiendo

-No-dijo sin más dándose la vuelta. Corto, directo y rápido. Como usara más de dos palabras estaba segura de que Potter no lo entendería

Potter decidió volver al vagón algo desilusionado, pero nunca se rendiría, "algún día serás mía" pensó para sí mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en su cara. Cuando llegó al vagón se encontró un aire un poco... caldeado.

Remus y Peter miraban hacia otro lado, el primero negando la cabeza y el segundo con una sonrisilla infantil en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó James con la ceja alzada y se asomó para reírse después.

-Lo que estás viendo-le dijo Remus mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la pareja que estaban besándose como si se les fuese a acabar el mundo

Mery Rose, la pobre, parecía que no había comido en dos días, y mientras que a sus brazos les iba la vida en abrazar al moreno, el chico parecía estar riéndose en su no todos en el vagón rebozaban de felicidad ya que Elisabeth moría por Sirius y la escena no es que le gustase mucho... Sophie además había estado todo el tiempo coqueteando con Sirius no para que Mery le quitara el chico, esto es algo que, desde luego, no se le ocurriría decirle luego a la cara. Se limitaría a sonreír de decirle cosas como: " no me extraña" o "claro, si es que no hay mejor chica que tu" y James se estaba quedando anonado con la escena, la chica parecía desesperada... aunque ya conocían a Sirius y sabían que más de la mitad del sector femenino morían por él. Remus simplemente miraba a Elysabeth, que la chica miraba a cualquier lado menos a la escena que sucedía delante de sus ojos. El chico resopló, Mery parecía un koala en celo agarrándose con las piernas al cuerpo de su amigo, giró los ojos con pesadez. No entendía la estupidez de aquellas chicas cayendo una y otra vez en la trampa de Sirius. Esto no quería decir que opinara mal de su amigo, pero, en cuestión de chicas no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Pero esta escena no seguiría durando mucho ya que se iba acercando la hora de llegar a Hogwarts.

-Deberíamos de irnos cambiando-dijo Peter algo bajito

Se miraron unos a otros mientras asentían con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Peter, vamos chicos-dijo Remus para los cuatro merodeadores.

-¡¡Pero no os vayáis por eso!!-gritó Cathlyn con una sonrisilla traviesa y bastante estúpida-por nosotras no hay problema-y se rió como si fuera una niña de 4 años, como si el chiste hubiera sido bueno. El problema de Cathlyn es que dice las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias... ya que todas habían tenido ideas, más o menos parecidas, pero a ninguna se le ocurrió mencionarlas.

-No... Mejor nos vamos y os dejamos a vosotras solas-contestó Remus mirándola como si estuviera loca. Empujó a sus demás amigos con rapidez y separando a Sirius de Mery como si esta fuera una lapa.

-¡¡Ey!!-se quejó el moreno

-¿Pero a dónde te lo llevas?-preguntó Mery Rose, pero estos ya habían desaparecido por la puerta

Ella suspiró y de pronto apareció Sirius corriendo asomando su cabeza por la puerta:

-¡¡Ya nos veremos!!-gritó con un guiño de ojos sexi. Por detrás se vio a Remus tirando de su camiseta y llevándoselo a rastras.

-¿No es encantador chicas?-preguntó suspirando- ¿sabéis? creo que me estoy enamorando-dijo ilusionada, demasiado para el parecer de Elisabeth.

-¿No crees que es demasiado rápido como para hablar de amor?-comentó Cassandra la cual solo vivía experiencias "sin sentimiento", de lo que solía acusarla Meggan

-Habló la que más experiencia tiene en relaciones larga-contestó Meggan con su cara inocente, era de las chicas que sabia dar donde más duele

-Mira, que yo no tengo la culpa. No creo que ningún tío valga la pena como para amarrarse a él-comentó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros y mirando por la ventana.

-Sirius lo merece, créeme-dijo Mery mirándola muy mal y, si las miradas matasen…

-No creo que el piense lo mismo-murmuró Cassandra más bien hacia Elisabeth, sin que lo escuchase Sophie, para que no fuera con el chisme a Mery.

Elisabeth rió por lo bajo al escuchar el comentario de Cassandra, ella era la única que sabia en ese grupo de "amigas" que se moría por Sirius y pensaba que aquella chica era la única que merecía la pena de aquel grupo.

-¿Cual es la gracia?-preguntó la chica con la ceja levantada-Vosotras no lo entendéis, el chico más guapo del colegio y la chica más guapa del colegio han nacido para estar juntos.

-Aun así, Mery, yo también pienso que es pronto para decir que estás enamorada-dijo Meggan con autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora estáis todas en mi contra o qué? Será mejor que nos cambiemos o no nos dará tiempo-siempre era así, el tema acababa cuando ella quería

En otro vagón, el vagón sobrante, el último, el que le tocaba a los que llegaban tarde, el que olía peor, ahí, y solo ahí, estaban Susan y Emily, las chicas a las que "habían echado" hacía apenas minutos.

-Pero, ¿qué se creerán esas niñitas de papá? ¿Que son las más "guays" y esa Mery Rose, de que se las da?-preguntó mirando a Emily con enfado

Emily pegó una patada contra el vagón, enfadada.

-¡Y además huele mal!-suspiró enfadada-Esa Mery Rose está escasa de personalidad y de todo, y no veas al perrito de Stwear-dijo refiriéndose a Sophie.

-Sí... la verdad es que es un perrito faldero con todas las letras-dijo riéndose- deberíamos de ir cambiándonos no?-preguntó mirando por la ventana para ver más o menos por dónde iban, porque después de todos los años que llevaban yendo se sabían el camino, más o menos de memoria.

-Sí, mejor que nos cambiemos-suspiró Emily. Solía ser pasota y despreocupada, pero de verdad no podía soportar a las niñitas de papá, alias guarras y a los creídos de los merodeadores, para ella eran todos iguales. Creídos, arrogantes y con solo una cosa en mente: una persona del sexo opuesto.

Y mientras ellas empezaban a cambiarse, en el vagón de los merodeadores se trataba un tema más o menos parecido.

-¿Pero como que te ha dado ahora por Mery Rose?-preguntaba James a Sirius mientras se ponía la túnica de Hogwarts.

-James, a mí no me dan por chicas. A las chicas les da por mí-comentó como si fuera obvio-La tía no está mal, y no pienso durar toda mi vida, como verás-dijo abrochándose los botones y soplando para que el pelo, que le tapaba la cara, no le molestase.

-Pues yo creo que ella si piensa que durareis toda la vida- comentó Peter como quien no quiere la cosa...

Sirius rió con autosuficiencia esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado y dijo:

-A todas les gustaría tener mis besos y mi cuerpo para toda la vida.

-¿Y crees que algún día, alguna chica obtendrá ese "privilegio"?-preguntó Remus a lo que Sirius contestó con una cara de pánico, asqueada y llena de incredulidad. "Como si no me conociera"-podría haber pensado.

Justo en ese momento llegó el tren a Hogwarts.

-Hora de bajar chicos-dijo Remus abriendo la puerta del vagón

-Allá vamos-dijo Sirius agarrándose a los cuellos de Remus y Peter-Un nuevo curso empieza-rió-Este será mejor que el del año pasado. Hagamos tres promesas.

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó James agarrándose a los cuellos de Remus y Peter también, quedando en un círculo.

-Primera: -dijo Sirius-Que ninguna tía se interponga-dijo mirando de reojo a James, disimuladamente-Segunda: que nuestras travesuras afecten a los Slytherin más que nunca y la tercera... esto, bueno. Mejor no la digo

-¡¡Venga ya, Sirius!!-se quejó Peter.

-Está bien, está bien. Sé que me queréis oír hablar porque yo soy... -empezó Sirius a piropearse para no cambiar de hábitos.

-¡¡Sirius!!-se quejaron los demás, el moreno rió.

-Bueno, que este curso sigamos tan unidos como hasta ahora-dijo y Remus se quedó asombrado y fue a abrir la boca pero el chico le cortó-: Sí, bueno, tampoco os lo creáis mucho…

Y con estas palabras, dichas por un guapo merodeador, iniciaron su sexto curso de Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Ainss! Esperamos que sí... pero si no... ¿Qué mejor que un RR? ¡Qué opinamos del osito Possy? xD Las chicas irán saliendo más a menudo más adelante. Así que no os asustéis si os liáis con los nombres.. que hay algunas que no son importantes en la trama de la historia:

Y del 2º caítulo... xD (esto parece una serie!)

(...) Miró hacia atrás un momento siguiendo con la mirada los pasos que había dejado Lily en el barro, sin preocuparse mucho pero esperando que no tardase mucho en volver.

Pero el problema es que sí debió haberse preocupado...

Un besazo!

Nos vemos en otro capítulo!

Pati ,,, ND ,,, Darki

RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR!


	2. Desaparición

_Todos/as sabemos que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J._

Sabemos que ha habido un poco de tardanza en la subida del segundo capítulo. Pero ahora estamos más emocionadas que nunca y no queremos olvidarnos de esta historia de la que tenemos tantas ideas en mente. Un misterio ha sido soltado y queremos entreteneros e intrigaros con él. Esperamos también que más gente nos lea y nos dejen reviews, que de verdad, hacen mucha ilusión. Os dejamos leer, un beso :)

Pues como a dicho aquí mi compi Pati estamos emocionadas con la historia ^^ Y si no dejais reviews más emocionadas estaremos 8-) Y no tardaremos tanto en colgar el tercer capi! lo prometemos ;) Un besoo :D

* * *

**_"LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN"_**

**_2. Desaparición_**

Lily y sus amigas también bajaron del tren. La pelirroja se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con los alumnos de primero, como buena prefecta que era. Se encontró con Remus en seguida, el cual también se había despedido de sus amigos hace unos minutos. El rubio saludó levantando la cabeza y la pelirroja contestó con una sonrisa.  
Se colocaron con los demás prefectos para colocar y ordenar a los de primero. Por supuesto, todos recordaban cuando estaban en aquella situación, el miedo al no saber lo que te espera, por lo que eran lo más amables posible con ellos, preguntando cualquier duda que tuviesen o tranquilizándolos.  
Había un niño en concreto. Uno pequeño e inseguro de ojos grises y mirada perdida, su pelo era lacio y rubio. Muy, muy rubio. Miraba hacia el suelo sin saber bien a donde y parecía asustado..., es decir, más que los demás. Lily se fijó en él, preocupada y se acercó:  
-¡Ey, chico!-dijo agachándose y sonriendo- ¿Estás bien? Si estás nervioso por la Selección de Casas y hacer amigos, tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien- dijo sonriendo cálidamente.  
El niño apartó la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-insistió Lily, preocupada ya con el muchacho.  
-Daniels Reedford-respondió el niño algo tímido  
-Hola Daniels-respondió Lily, cordial-soy Lily Evans. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de la casa en la que vas a estar?  
El niño negó la cabeza.  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Aún no has hecho amigos?- preguntó nuevamente Lily, muy preocupada, pensando si debería de llamar a Remus para que le echara un cable.  
-¡Déjame!-respondió el niño corriendo alejándose de la fila de alumnos y agarrando un libro que había sacado debajo de su túnica como si la vida le fuese en ello. A Lily le faltó tiempo para reaccionar y seguirle.  
-¡Remus!-gritó llamando a su compañero-¡Hazte cargo de mi fila, por favor! Un niño ha salido corriendo-dijo y sin esperar respuesta ninguna salió corriendo en su busca.  
No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces, Remus se acercó a los demás niños de primero controlando su fila también.  
Un niño se acercó, temeroso.  
-¿A dónde se ha ido la chica?-preguntó con la ceja alzada mirando con desconfianza el camino que había seguido nuestra pelirroja-¿No se va a perder?  
Remus rió y se agachó un poco.  
-Tranquilo, ya verás cómo no tarda en volver… pero hasta entonces yo os ayudo, ¿vale?-el niño asintió y Remus sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto-Vamos chicos, por aquí, seguidme-anunció al resto de alumnos guiándolos a través de la gente.  
Miró hacia atrás un momento siguiendo con la mirada los pasos que había dejado Lily en el barro, sin preocuparse mucho pero esperando que no tardase mucho en volver.  
Pero el problema es que sí debió haberse preocupado...  
Lily corría sin aliento, sin querer se habían alejado mucho del lugar donde el tren paraba. Paró y miró a todos lados con las manos en las rodillas, intentando coger algo de aire. De repente se dio cuenta de que no veía por ningún lado a aquel niño...¿cómo podía haber desaparecido así?  
Remus intentaba que no hubiera ningún revuelo, pero controlar a todos aquellos niños parecía imposible. Pronto vio a lo lejos a Hagrid y dio gracias a Merlín por ello.  
-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó Hagrid extrañado al darse cuenta de que solo iba Remus con los nuevos alumnos.  
-Ha ido detrás de un niño que salió corriendo... ocúpate de ellos que yo voy a buscarlos-dijo Remus señalando a los niños.  
-De acuerdo-contestó Hagrid, aunque era muy poco probable que Remus le hubiera escuchado, pues había salido corriendo en busca de Lily y aquel niño que se escapó. Era muy raro que aún no hubieran vuelto.  
-De acuerdo, chavales- anunció Hagrid con su voz masculina y grave, recogiendo así, la atención de todos los niños de primer curso que estaban ahí, y algún que otro niño asustadizo lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos - Ahora estoy al cargo de vosotros... - y al ver la cara de los niños añadió con la ceja alzada - Me da igual si la chica era más guapa.  
Remus intentaba seguir las huellas que Lily había dejado en el barro, aunque a causa la lluvia empezaban a borrarse. Apartó un mechon de pelo mojado que caía sobre sus ojos , estaba cansado y seguía sin encontrar a Lily... empezaba a preocuparse ¿y si le había pasado algo a ella y al niño? Se paró en seco, parecía que había escuchado algo, veía una silueta a lo lejos pero a causa de la poca luz que había y la lluvia no podía distinguir quién era. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, cogiendo la varita, solo por si acaso...

De pronto escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, sus orejas captaron pronto el sonido, y, con los sentidos alerta, trató de ver algo entre los matorrales. Algo se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, y Remus ya tenía la varita en alto preparado para actuar. El corazón le latía con fuerza sin saber aún por qué estaba tan asustado... Aún no había cruzado la barrera de Hogwarts y quizá fuese eso lo que le daba un poco de inseguridad. Pero cuando estaba saliendo aquello de entre los bosques, vio la cabellera pelirroja de una Lily Evans asustada con los ojos rojos y llorosos.  
-¡Remus! - gritó ella, con el miedo aun en los ojos saltando hacia él - ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí - sollozó entre trompicones por culpa de su respiración agitada. Y se lanzó a él sollozando.  
Remys sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, le correspondió el abrazo, pero al poco rato, le cogió la cara entre las manos, de manera que ella le mirase a los ojos.  
-Lily, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-El... el niño, Remus... no...-Lily intentaba decirle a Remus que no había encontrado al niño, alguien debía de habérselo llevado, pero sus sollozos le impedían hablar.  
-Lily, tranquilízate o no podré enterarme de lo que ha pasado.  
Respiró hondo intentando hacer lo que Remus le había dicho y como pudo lo soltó del tirón:  
-El niño, Remus... no lo he encontrado... debe de haberle pasado algo-Y en cuanto terminó la frase las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos y los sollozos a su garganta.  
Y en un lugar recóndito del bosque, aquel niño, asustadizo, trataba desesperadamente esconderse...

-¡Merlín! ¡Echaba tanto de menos la comida de Hogwarts!- dijo un hambriento Sirius Black sentado en la mesa de Griffindor cogiendo cinco piezas de cada plato y poniéndoselas en el suyo propio. Despedazaba como un perro la carne que tenía aquella pechuga de pollo de manera tan poco atractiva que si Mary Rouse le hubiera visto en ese momento, se habría planteado en un futuro si volvería a querer un beso de nuestro Merodeador sin haberse asegurado de que se había lavado los dientes.  
-Algún día terminarás atragantándote-dijo James mientras reía. Hecho un vistazo por toda la mesa de su casa y se dio cuenta de que... ¡su pelirroja no estaba! y Remus tampoco...-¿Dónde está Remus?-le preguntó a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido  
Y de repente, los celos atacaron su ser y se imaginó que su pelirroja y Remus podían estar juntos, y quién diablos podría saber lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. La cara de preocupación debió notarla su amigo Sirius, que alzó la ceja, intrigado.  
- Ya sé lo que estás pensando - dijo el moreno con un aire de inteligencia que no solía demostrar. La cara de James cambió por completo, e intentó excusarse algo colorado - ¡Ey, tranquilo Cornamenta! - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - No le diré a Remus que confías tan poco en él... - la cara de James se puso aún más roja, pero cuando intentó hablar, escuchó acabar a Sirius la frase -... como para que no pueda defenderse sólo de los Slytherin.  
- Sí, eso - dijo James algo confuso, pero contento de que no se le notasen los celos - Slytherins, sí. Cierto, Remus es ábil, no tengo que preocuparme... - James seguía aun un poco confuso, pero la cara de Sirius de: "¿Ves? No hay que preocuparse, yo siempre tengo razón" hizo que James prefiriese cambiar de conversación.  
En otra parte pero en la misma mesa, las chicas entablaban una conversación no muy diferente.  
-¿Dónde estará Lily? Estoy empezando a preocuparme… -dijo Jaen con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta del comedor, como si de un momento a otro fuese a aparecer.  
-A saber... a lo mejor está con algún chico...-respondió Maggie con una risita tonta.  
Jaen volteó los ojos, esa chica jamás tendría remedio...  
-No creo que sea eso Meggan, he escuchado decir a los pequeños algo de que un niño se había perdido, habrá ido en busca de él-dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y miraba con superioridad a Jean, demostrando que ella siempre estaba más al tanto que ella en las cosas, que era más lista, más genial, y que ella era una estúpida.  
Sin embargo Jean era demasiado inocente como para fijarse en la cara que estaba poniendo su supuesta amiga, y se alarmó un poco.  
- ¿Pero no debería haber vuelto ya? ¿Habrá pasado algo? - Jean se empezaba a poner nerviosa y a preocuparse seriamente por su amiga de ojos verdes.  
Mientras Jean terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras Filch atravesaba las puertas del Gran Comedor, a medida que avanzaba todos los alumnos y alumnas se quedaban en silencio observándolo. Llegó a la mesa de los profesores y le dijo algo a Dumbledore, obviamente nadie salvo el propio director sabía que le había dicho el vigilante y celador de Hogwarts.  
Todos miraban expectantes a los dos hombres que hablaban en voz baja, esperando a que sucediera algo, a que alguien dijera algo... pero lo único que ocurrió fue que Dumbledore salió del Gran Comedor, seguido de Mcgonagall a quien Filch también había informado tras la salida del director.  
El murmullo curioso entre los alumnos se hizo cada vez más alto, y las estupideces que se inventaban eran cada vez mayores, Sophie había llegado a preguntarse si había habido un atasco en el baño y opinó que eso sería atroz., bueno, en realidad lo preguntó en voz alta. Otros alumnos pensaban en problemas con los profesores, Ashley comentó que creía haber oído algún rumor sobre la enfermera. Y así se fueron desviando cada uno del tema, sin apenas darse ni cuenta.  
A Jean le vino, rápidamente una imagen a la cabeza: Lily.  
Y su agobio creció de repente.  
-¡Maggie, Sarah, tenéis que acompañarme a averiguar si Lily está bien! - dijo agobiada, pero Sarah le miró con la ceja alzada y rodó los ojos con pesadez.  
- Conmigo no cuentes- dijo con superioridad - No voy a hacer caso a las intuiciones raras que tienes.  
Pero Maggie no escuchó lo que Sarah dijo, por lo que no dijo nada, simplemente se había levantado en cuanto Jean había propuesto la idea, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta del comedor, se escuchó un chasquido procedente de ella y, por detrás de la puerta aparecieron las figuras de una Lily de ojos llorosos, y de un Remus sujetándola tratando de no llamar la atención sobre el alumnado de Hogwarts.  
Intento inútil.  
James Potter miró la escena con algo de celos.  
Jean suspiró tranquilizándose de ver a su amiga sana y salva.  
Maggie frunció el ceño al ver a su amiga con esa cara.  
Sarah rodó los ojos al ver a Jean suspirar, y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, casi se pudo escuchar un: "ya lo sabía" de sus labios.  
Cassandra y Elysabeth, las Ravenclwas de "el grupo más divino de Hogwarts", miraban intrigadas, así como la mitad del alumnado del colegio. Rechazando, obviamente, a los Slytherin.  
-¡LILY!-dijeron casi a la vez Jean y Maggie, las tres amigas de la pelirroja salieron corriendo en busca de ésta para saber qué había ocurrido y, obviamente, los merodeadores también se acercaron. Todos tenían curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había ocurrido pero eso debería de esperar.  
-Íbamos a ir a buscarte...-soltó Sarah en cuanto llegaron al lado de la pelirroja.  
- ¡Vaya Sarah, qué detalle! - dijo y les dio un abrazo a las tres - Pero en serio, yo estoy bien, el problema es otro... - dijo con la voz un poco apagada. - supongo que os lo contaré más tarde, cuando estemos en nuestro cuarto - comentó al ver las miradas curiosas de la gente que los miraba intentando parecer disimulados, pero, evidentemente, sin conseguirlo en absoluto.  
Sin embargo, la bienvenida del merodeador no fue tan vitoreada como la de Lily por sus amigas, pero principalmente porque no se esperaban que les hubiera pasado nada.  
- Ya era hora de que llegaras - dijo Peter como si nada, Remus iba a replicar, pero entonces le interrumpió James con un poco de aspereza (aunque intentando fingir despreocupación) en la voz:  
- ¿Y eso de que estabas con Evans?  
Y Remus, de nuevo, abrió inútilmente la boca porque, estúpidamente, Sirius se metió en la conversación con cara de salido.  
- ¿Os habéis dado el lote? - dijo con una sonrisilla infantil.  
Todos miraron mal a Sirius y Remus le miraba con el ceño fruncido, la boca abierta y la cara completamente descuadrada. Su cara parecía estar diciendo "¡¿Qué?" sin necesidad de hablar. Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros, todos pensaron lo mismo... nunca tendría remedio.  
Justamente cuando Remus iba a dar su explicación y aclarar que no se había dado el lote con Lily como su amigo había preguntado una voz les hizo volver a todos la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores. Tan solo la voz de director resonaba por el Gran Comedor.  
-Tras el pequeño incidente ocurrido mientras los alumnos volvíais a Hogwarts, he de pediros que os retiréis a vuestra Sala Común, ya que debemos de poner solución a este incidente. Los prefectos os darán la contraseña. Buenas Noches.  
Todos los alumnos del Gran Comedor se levantaron, los de primer curso estaban emocionados con poder llegar ya a sus habitaciones y ver como era su Sala Común. Los de segundo estaban contentos de volver y repetir otro año en Hogwarts, pero a medida que el curso era más alto lo que sentían los alumnos pasaba de ser emoción a preocupación por las palabras de Dumbledor.  
Emily y Susan iban dirigiendo a la oleada de niños pequeños de Ravenclaw, y es que Susan era prefecta de su casa, Emily, simplemente, le hacía compañía.  
- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? - preguntó Susan haciendo referencia a las palabras del director, Emily se encogió un poco de brazos, sin darle mucha importancia. Quizá ella era demasiado pasota para cualquier tema.  
- Sea lo que sea, lo resolverán, quiero decir, puede que Dumbledore parezca un poco ido de la cabeza... - soltó con una sonrisilla cómica - Pero ambas sabemos que se las arregla muy bien él mismo.  
Susan asintió, y abrió la boca para hablar de un tema que no tenía nada que ver, pero conocía a su amiga y sabía cómo de nerviosa le pondría el tema, asi que prefirió no hablar de Sirius Black.  
Bueno, eso es lo que debería haber pensado. Realmente eso no fue lo que ocurrió.  
- Emily... ¿Qué piensas de Sirius? - soltó como la que no quiere la cosa. Si Emily hubiera estado bebiendo o comiendo algo, tened por seguro que lo hubiera escupido. Habría que agradecérselo a Merlín.  
- ¿¡De Black! - abrió los ojos como platos y levantó el labio un poco, con cara de estar alucinando - ¿Me tomas el pelo? Pienso que, por muy inútiles que sean los hombres siempre va a haber uno que sea mejor que cualquiera de los cuatro que está en esa panda.  
Susan asintió suavemente con aire triste.  
- Pero... a mí me gusta - admitió ella con voz débil  
- ¡Pero nunca has hablado con él! - le recordó Emily extrañada de que su amiga sintiese eso. Quizá es que ella no fuese muy observadora pero, jamás se lo había imaginado.  
-Lo sé-dijo Susan algo avergonzada...-¡Pero es el hombre perfecto! Seguro que solo se comporta así con las chicas porque aún no ha encontrado a la perfecta, pero todos sabemos que seré yo-dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban mientras se imaginaba a ella con Sirius. Y es que Sirius era el típico chico gilipollas, pero guapo, pero con un grado de gilipollas que hacía pensar a las chicas que con ellas cambiarían. Pobres estúpidas. Eso era lo que Emily pensaba, y era por eso que no entendía como su amiga Ravenclaw podía ser así. No era normal verla así  
-¿Tú estás bien?-le preguntó mientras paraba a su amiga y le cogía la cara entre sus manos.  
-¡Claro que estoy bien!-dijo Susan algo molesta-¿es que no me puede gustar un chico o qué?-volvió a decir algo avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color escarlata.  
Emily simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir a su amiga hacia la sala común, entre el revuelo de los de primero y los de otros años entrando Emily empujó a alguien sin darse cuenta.  
-¡Ey! ¡Mira por dónde vas!-le espetó la persona a la que había empujado por accidente.  
Emily se giró preparada para pedir disculpas, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona con la que se había chocado, ella simplemente la miró con la ceja alzada. Elyzabeth la miraba con los brazos cruzados y con indignación en la cara: la mala educación sobraba de manera exagerada en este colegio.  
- ¿Y bien? - le dijo ella con los ojos abiertos - ¿No piensas disculparte, maleducada?  
Emily no las aguantaba, ni a ella, ni a ninguna de las demás de su grupito. De hecho, eran todas iguales, así que lo mismo le daba una que otra. Suspiró irritada.  
- No tengo tiempo para esto - dijo mientras se giraba a su amiga Susan sin hacer ni caso a la chica a la que acababa de empujar. Iba a seguir hablando cuando notó como algo la empujaba y casi se caía al suelo. Cogió aire, cabreada y con toda su mala leche se dio la vuelta.  
- Hija de perr... – empezó a decir.  
- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Elisabeth alzando cada vez la voz un poco más.  
La gente empezaba a formar un corrillo para ver qué pasaba, los alumnos de primero estaban algo nerviosos por saber qué pasaría.  
-Lo que has oído, ¡IMBECIL! -le contestó Emily vocalizando cada sílaba. Justo en el momento en que Elisabeth iba a contestarle llegó la profesora McGonagall.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es este barullo? Todo el mundo a sus habitaciones, ¡que mañana empiezan las clases!-dijo achuchando suavemente a algunos alumnos en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw.  
Elisabeth envió una mirada de superioridad a Emily antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación junto a Cassandra.  
-¿Quién se ha creído que es?-preguntó Emily a Susan, pero más bien hablando para sí misma.  
-No sé, lo único que sé es que hay que tener algo de cuidado con ellas Emi...  
-¡¿Cómo que cuidado?-dijo Emily sin dejar a Susan acabar la frase-Que no se crean superiores a mí, ¡porque no lo son!- Y dicho esto puso rumbo a su habitación mientras Susan terminaba de dar las últimas instrucciones a los novatos.

Tras el bullicio de la orden dada por Dumbledore todo el mundo empezó a hacer sus propias especulaciones. Que si había muertos, que si había sido un ataque de los mortífagos... toda clase de cosas que la imaginación de aquellos adolescentes podía dar de sí. Solo dos personas sabían lo que realmente había ocurrido y obviamente se lo contarían a sus respectivos amigos.  
-Pero entonces, ¿qué ha pasado con el niño?-preguntaba un atónito James ante lo que acababa de contar Remus.  
-No lo sé James... Lily me dijo que no lo había encontrado... y pensamos que lo mejor sería poner al tanto de lo ocurrido a Dumbledore…-contestó Remus mientras se tumbaba en su cama. Había sido una larga noche y estaba cansado. Era la 1 de la mañana y mañana tenían clase. Tras la respuesta de Remus los cuatro merodeadores se quedaron en silencio meditando sobre lo ocurrido...  
-¡YA SÉ!-gritó de repente Sirius sobresaltando a sus amigos-¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese niño! ¡Tenemos que saber lo que ha ocurrido!  
-¿Pero tú estás loco, Sirius? Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa-dijo un sensato Remus  
-¿Y qué más da? Podemos investigar, ¡Oh vamos! ¿No os parece que estaría bien una aventura?  
- Lo sería... - corroboró Peter - Pero dentro de 6 horas, para dormir, y luego unas cuantas más... Tenemos clase - le recordó, crítico.  
Sirius les miró con cabreó y se cruzó de brazos con una sombría mirada.  
- Chicos, no quería deciros esto pero... - empezó a decir el moreno, como si le costase hablar o estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar. Entonces pareció que se armaba de fuerza para decir algo realmente importante, subió la mirada, y se la dirigió con pesar a sus amigos - Estáis... madurando.  
Aquella palabra produjo que los ojos de James se abrieran como platos y se quitara las sábanas corriendo de encima. Saltó de la cama, hacia Sirius, al cual miró con una mirada... indescriptible.  
- No vuel-vas a de-cir e-so - remarcó cada sílaba tanto como pudo mientras le apuntaba con un dedo. Sirius se carcajeó.  
- De acuerdo - interrumpió Remus - tomadlo como la aventura de este curso. Pero que empieza con el primer día de colegio... - dijo con voz sombría, como si de una película de terror se tratase. Aquello pareció captar la atención de los chicos, que decidieron que Sirius tenía razón.  
- Primer día de clase, primer día de investigación… Chicos, empieza la aventura.  
Y así, la mente de niño del pobre Sirius Black cayó bajo la inteligencia de Remus Lupin, y todos se fueron a dormir.  
Podrían apostar a que algo emocionante ocurriría mañana...

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? No cuesta nada dejarnos un RR. "Muy bueno!, Seguidlo" o "horrible, tenéis que mejorar en: tal y cual". Todo es bienvenido!  
Lo cierto es que es raro lo que le ha pasado al niño, ¿eh? Remus parece que sabe poco, pero, ¿y Lily? La aventura comienza para nuestros Merodeadores. No nos dejéis de leer!

Nos vemos en otro capítulo!

Pati ,,, ND ,,, Darki

RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR!


End file.
